


The Best Day of Her Life

by Milotzi



Series: Felix Felicis [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, F/M, Felix Felicis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: It's the morning of Minerva McGonagall's wedding but things are not going as planned.





	The Best Day of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Created for the prompt _7: Lucky, lucky Dumbledore. Prompt 7. Several examples of the ways Albus Dumbledore wastes a large bottle of Felix Felicis potion._ for _mywitch25days_.

Poppy had her arm around Minerva, who was sitting crouched on an infirmary bed, her head over a bucket she was clutching. Ever so often, Minerva bent forward even more and threw up.

Rolanda, in a light green dress and giant hat the trimmings of which matched the tartan of Minerva's crumpled gown, was taking turns wiping Minerva's brow and letting her take a sip of water from a glass. “Of all the days to catch a stomach bug,” she said. “Or is it just nerves? Or are you up the duff?“

Minerva threw her a sideways look that didn't bode well for the future before throwing up again.

“It must be something she ate or drank at breakfast, though I can't think what. She only had tea and toast, the same we all had.” Poppy was gently rubbing Minerva's back. “Professor Snape has just floo'd the results of all tests I could think of. Maybe he will come up with something. He knows quite a lot about healing and medical potions for such a young whippersnapper of a potioneer.”

Said young wizard was just entering the ward as Poppy was finishing her remarks and would surely not just have sent her one of his infamous glares but said something impertinent had he not done so at the heels of the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore, bedecked in festive pink robes, a red feather boa and a bright yellow fedora with a rakish phoenix feather attached to it, was carrying a small, tasteful bouquet of flowers. ”Hurry up, my dear Minerva; whatever it is the ladies think they still need to do to make you look your best on your special day isn't necessary at all. I've made quite sure it'll be the best and happiest day of your life. You look,” he hesitated, “er, radiant and fresh as a spring flower. Hurry. Your groom has been waiting long enough, my dear. I'd better let him know you haven't changed you mind and will be there instanter.” At this, he turned around, pressed the flowers into Snape's right hand, since no one else was available to take them, and left, whistling Mendelssohn's Wedding March.

With an exaggerated sigh, Severus Snape placed the flowers and the potions bag he was carrying on an empty bed. He took a long hard look at his fellow head of house, who was quite obviously not having the best time of her life.

“Tell me about breakfast,” he said.

“You were there, ” she retched.

“After I left the table. Did you eat or drink anything else?”

“No. Albus came over and put his hand on my shoulder to wish me a day full of good luck and happiness. He left. I had another cup of tea. Then I wanted to leave but started feeling slightly unwell so I had another cup Then I left to get changed.”

“And when I came to help her with her gown and make-up, she was trying to climb out of the window in order to walk on sunshine, over to the Chapel to get married. At least that was what she was singing. And then she started throwing up.” Rolanda Hooch piped up.

Severus Snape looked at Minerva and sighed again. “You were feeling extremely happy this morning. ‘I feel I'm the luckiest woman,’ I remember you said to Mme Pomfret here.”

Poppy nodded.

“And you only started feeling strange after you drank that tea, both cups from the same pot, right? And when the headmaster was putting his hand on your shoulder you didn't pay attention to what he was doing with his other hand, right? What we need is an antidote.” The young wizard started rummaging in his potions bag.

Minerva nodded weakly and then shook her head. “You may be a very clever young man, Professor Snape, but I cannot and will not believe the headmaster gave anything to me to torpedo my wedding. He's been planning the event for us. He's Urquart's best man, for goodness sake.”

“I wasn't implying anything of the kind, Professor,” Snape said, as he handed Poppy a phial filled with a clear liquid. “Give her this.”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

“Felix Felicis. She's been overdosed. He may be the greatest wizard of all times but accurate measurements aren't his forte. And she was brim full of happiness already. So it wasn't a good idea to give it to her in the first place.”

Snape took back the empty phial and stored it in his bag. “You should be fine in a few more minutes, Professor,” he said, “and ready to get married. I wish you happiness. ” He held out his hand.

She took it. Their eyes locked and stayed that way for a moment too long before they let go, each of them returning to their separate lives, his lonely one and hers one of loving companionship, one that had finally led to this day on which she would become a wife.

And because of that one moment that it took them to take their eyes off each other, this day wasn't the best day of her life, despite Albus Dumbledore's best efforts.

It wasn't the worst either. It was an alright sort of a day after all, full of laughter and music, and, yes, also love, and, indeed, happiness. But the best day came later, much later when this marriage was a thing of the past and the great Albus Dumbledore's death had seemingly ended Minerva's chance of being happy  
with the wizard who had begun to mean so much to her.

On that day, after the war, their eyes were once more locked, and they both said, exactly at the same time, “Of course I don't hate you.” And they both remembered the first time they had looked at each other that way.

That was the best day in Minerva McGonagall's life.

So maybe Albus Dumbledore's Felix Felicis hadn't been wasted after all.


End file.
